He loves me, She loves me not
by Halo Child
Summary: Darien is beginning to have feelings for a certain meatball head. But her attention is focused on a certain arcade worker. But he wants a certain goddess of love. But she's in love with a wannabe rock god. But he worships a certain priestess. But she.....
1. Wanna Come to the Ball?

ANOTHER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *goes story-writing crazy*  
  
:Megan: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I SAID 5 MINUTES NOT ANOTHER STORY!!!!!!  
  
:Me:......but...............  
  
:MEGAN: JUST HURRY UP AND FINISH. YOU STILL GOT HOMEWORK. AND IT'S 10!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:Me: sorry....I'll do the rest of the intro fast-like  
  
Disclaimer:I-do-not-own-sailor-moon-or-any-other-stuff-involving-sailor- moon  
  
*pants*  
  
He love me, she loves me not  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ooph!" Serena said as she ran into her arch-foe, literally ran into him.  
  
"Hey, Meatball head, watch where ya going. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to run into me on purpose." Darien Shields arched an eyebrow at her and waited for the expected comeback.  
  
"Ya right, Darien. Why would I wanna run into a big pack of jerk everyday. It always ruin my day."((weak I know, hush!)) And with that she flounced into the arcade. Her eyes scanned the room for Andrew and settled on him immediately.  
  
:Now let's see if my plan works at all.: Serena made her way toward Andrew. Darien right behind her, taking in the sight of her in her hoochie-mama black shorts and silver spagetti-top.  
  
"Hey Andrew." Serena bounced into the seat next to him. Since it was a counter chair they couldn't get any closer, but Serena wasn't distracted from her cause. Darien sat next to her, sensing a plan from Serena. And if it was frm Serena, it was bound to be funny.  
  
"Hey guys!" Andrew said. "I was just thinking about ya'll."  
  
Serena beamed at this. "Real..." but she was cut off by Andrew.  
  
"Listen I got 4 tickets to a ballroom dance next Saturday, and I was wondering if ya'll were interested." Andrew stated.  
  
"I'd love to come with you, Andrew!" Serena exclaimed. :Man, my plan worked without me even trying. WEIRD: But his next words made her joy collapse.  
  
"Great! How 'bout you, Darien." :say no say no say no....: Serena furiously THOUGHT at him.  
  
:Whoa. Serena's giving me the evil eye.: Darien thought. : Guess I better not go then.: "Nah Andrew. I don't exactly have a ball at balls ((I'm corny....hush.))  
  
"Oh come ON!!" Andrew begged. :He has to go....Or the whole date is gonna fall apart!: He panicked and then had an idea. "What? You can't dance or something? You scared?"  
  
:If Andrew wasn't my friend, I'd think he was setting me up.: Darien wondered. "It's not that........I just don't wanna."  
  
"You are! That's why you won't come!" :It was working:  
  
"FINE I'll come but I'm warning you....no blind dates!" Darien conceded, laughing silently when his best friend's face fell. Then he noticed Serena, who was being usually quiet. :what's she thinking?:  
  
:I wonder why Andrew was so determined to get Darien to come..... Oh well. He did ask me to come at least: She grinned at the thought of a date wit her long time crush and wanted to leap for joy, but instead restrained herself.  
  
"So, Andrew," Serena said. "What ya doing for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Hmm?" Andrew looked down at Serena's face, pulled from his planning of the ball Saturday night. "Oh nothing really. Why?"  
  
"Well, there's a movie that I really wanna go see and I think today is it's final day to be shown. Can you drive me?" Serena asked innocently.  
  
"A movie huh? Sure, why not? Let's go." Andrew leaped up and held out his hand to Serena, like a knight to a princess...... "Your carriage awaits, your highness." Serena giggled and took his hand. Together they walked out, with a wave for Darien and a reminder that it was gonna be a formal occasion.  
  
Andrew was in joy over how easy it was to get Darien to go and still not have him suspect he was being set up.  
  
Serena was in heaven at being treated like a princess by the tall, cute guy at her side.  
  
Darien just watched them leave, his heart oddly squeezing with confused longing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. So how was it?R&R PLEASE?!!????!?!?!?!?!?! your review helps me decide which story to work on the hardest!  
  
Megan: Now will you go to bed?  
  
Me: OH ALRIGHT!!!....just let me put this on the site  
  
Megan: UUUUUURRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
me:...help???!!?!?! 


	2. Andrew's Question

Hey everyone. hehe sorry about such a late update. I've been working on "Don't leave me here alone" and I had a lot of inspiration but now I have writer's block on that one so I'm doing this.....  
  
And it's ALL planned out. Hopefully I can finish writing this and get it typed before another power struggle for the computer comes back.  
  
Megan:...............  
  
Me: what nothing to say?  
  
Megan: I'm tired. Just hurry up and finish it!  
  
me: (( mean muse huh? *looks at audience*))  
  
Disclaimer: three words.......SM? MINE?....no...  
  
~~Chapter 2~~  
  
"Hey man, who's the extrta ticket for?" Darien asked Andrew as they walked down the street.  
  
" I dunno." He replied absently. It was almost as if he was waiting for someone. Darien shrugged it off as they rounded a corner and entered the cafe. A giggle caught his attention and he saw Lita, Ami, Mina, and Rei sitting at a booth. He felt a sudden depression at the sight of no meatball heads but he squashed the feeling as he followed Andrew, who was heading towards the table.  
  
"Hey ladies. Mina, you look great!" Andrew said. "Mind if we join?" Without waiting for an answer, he sat next to Mina and falshed a grin at her. Darien was left with a seat between Lita and Rei. With a sigh, he sat down.  
  
"So, Mina. Whatcha doing Saturday?" Andrew asked so casually everyone but Mina immediately knew something was up.  
  
"Nothing really interesting. Why?" She replied with a sip of her strawberry kiwi smoothie.  
  
"Well.....There's this ball Saturday. Wanna come with me?" A heavy silence greeted this. Everyone was waiting for Mina to say something.  
  
"Hmmm....Saturday.....Not good. I have major homework and I need to cram." She smiled apologetically. "Sorry."  
  
*Sweatdrop* Everyone mentally thought Mina went crazy. She never did homework  
  
"Oh." Andrew mumbled. He grimaced at Mina's refusal before his facec became all smiles and false laughs.  
  
"Well, looks like I have an extra ticket." He pulled it out and handed it to Darien. "You want it?"  
  
Darien, confused at his best friend's actions, took it without protest. "What am I suppose to do with it?" He asked.  
  
"Well, ask a girl to go to the ball and pray they don't embarass you in front of everyone." Everyone looked at Mina, was asking the cute waiter for another smoothie.  
  
"Huh?" She turned around to find everyone looking at her. "Did I miss something?"  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
"No, Mina." Lita sighed. Darien thought it was time to change the subject.  
  
"Well, Ami? Wanna come?" Darien asked, oblivious to the disbelief on Rei's face. Ami saw it, though, and giggled.  
  
"No, Greg's taking me already."  
  
"Lita? Be my date?"  
  
"Ken asked already."  
  
"WHOA!!! Darien, you just refused TWICE! You make me feel better, man!" Andrew teased.  
  
"Shut up." Darien answered back, relieved inwardly that Andrwe could still make jokes.  
  
"Well who else is there?" He asked. A cough from Lita and a nod of her head made him look to his other side.  
  
"How 'bout you, Rei?" Darien asked over his shoulder. The temple priestess practically killed him.  
  
"Real romantic," she said sarcastically, crossing her arms. His eyebrow shot up and he took her hand.  
  
"Oh Rei!" he sighed dramatically. "Will you please allow me the pleasure of your company. I would die if you refused!" He ended with a kiss on the hand.  
  
Eerie silence greeted his speech.  
  
:OMG, what came over me? Was it because Chad and Serena just walked in? Am I trying to make her......jealous?: He voliently denied it mentally and was about to lecture himself again when Rei finally spoke.  
  
"Well, that's more like it! Of course, I'll go!" She gushed. "When you picking me up?"  
  
"Ack. I promised to drive Serena..." he told the group. By now, Serena and Chad had reached the group. : Is it me or does Chad seem really depressed?: Darien thought.  
  
"Oh, Andrew can drive me." Serena announced. "Right, Andrew?" She dimpled at him. Darien clenched his fists beneath the table. A sudden possessiveness hit him.  
  
:Wait, what's wrong with me?: Darien thought to himself, missing the look of panic that flashed over Andrwe's face before disappearing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Andrew's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sorry, Serena. My car's shot." Andrew lied. :She has to ride with Darien. My plan!"  
  
"But it was just fine yesterday." a puzzled look was on her face. Andrew's mind raced.  
  
"Ya, don't know what happened to it. In front of him, Darien sent him a questioning look. :Uh oh.:  
  
"Well, my car can fit four, but someone's gonna have to sit on someone's lap." Darien offered.  
  
"Oh no sweat. Andrew can carry me." Serena replied quickly. :WHAT?!: Andrew thought.  
  
"I don't have to go." Andrew tentatively offered.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly. I need a date." Serena countered. :BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DARIEN'S DATE!!!!!!!!: He thought.  
  
"Darien can have two." Andrew suggested.  
  
"NO WAY! I don't share." Rei protested.  
  
"Come on, Andrew. You don't go, I don't go." Darien said.  
  
"But you have to!" Rei and Andrew's voice said together.  
  
"Fine I'll go." Andre surrendered. Then he smiled as everyone else started talking. : I'll go if only to carry out my plan.: 


	3. Mina's Date

wOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOt  
  
two chapters in one day!!! I'm so happy!!!! hehe  
  
I don't feel like talking to Megan today so here's the story  
  
Me: sorry!!!!!!!  
  
disclaimer: No I don't own SM  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~He loves me, She loves me not.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A shrill sound ran loudly over the snores of the sleeper. A hand crept from the covers and felt for the phone. Magazines spilled over the side. The shrill rand sounded again. The covers burst from the bed and with a muffled oath, she tossed back her hair and grabbed up the phone.  
  
"WHAT!" she barked , rubbing sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Mina? What happened?" Serena's voice came over the phone.  
  
"Sorry, Serena." Mina apologized as she looked at the clock. "I just woke up."  
  
"OMG, it's like 3:30 pm! I don't even sleep this late."  
  
"Oh hush." She got up and immediately tripped over the piles of clothing on the floor. The phone pulled off the tabel and flew into the air, along with the reciever. A screa, came from the blonde as she caught the phone. Seconds later, the reciever conked her on the head.  
  
"This is not my day." She mumbled and held the reciever up again. "Oh man, Serena! I'm so tired. I just went into crashdown. Now I have to wash and find a shirrt that's actually clean. Ugh, where's my jeans? A girl can't walk around in boxers! Oh hey, I finally found my silver clouded bra! Serena? Why are you so quiet?" Mina chattered. A cough can from the other end.  
  
A male cough.  
  
"Um, Mina?" silence. "Mina, it's Chad." silence. "Mina?" silence.  
  
"Serena, she's not answering." his voice sounded far off.  
  
"Let me talk to her." a new voice came over the phone. "Mina?" Serena called. "You there?"  
  
Silence.....then....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT WAS CHAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Another shriek came over the phone. Serena winced.  
  
"Calm down, girl! It's not like you were talking about unmentionables." She whispered.................................again silence."NO you DIDN'T!!" Giggles busted out as Mina just got redder and redder. "Okay you can stop laughing at me now." Hysterical laughter came back. Mina shrugged and waited for Serena to calm down, absently picking out some clothes to wear.  
  
"Hey, Mina? Chad again. What's up with Serena? She's like dying here."  
  
Mina's heart pounded at his voice. She tried to think of something smart to say. "HI!" she squeaked. Mortified, she straightened up and cleared her throat. "Well," sounding like her normal self. "She usually gets into fits and giggles now and again. Try to avoid her when it happens or you'll wind up in SOME kind of trouble or something." Mina gave herself a mental clap. :whoa I was totally cool just then!:  
  
"Yea....maybe I should..." There was a pause. "Anyways. There's a reason I got Serena to dial your number. See, there's this ball Saturday," he said. Mina's hopes jumped and she squeaked a "YES!"  
  
"What?" came a puzzled tone. Mina tried to come up with an excuse.  
  
"I meant go on." :phew:  
  
"Well, I have two tickets and was wondering if you wanted to go with me."  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!!" Mina shrieked, jumping onto her bed. A deep laugh came across. "Well, at least you're happy about it. I'll pick you up at 7:00pm Saturday, okay?  
  
"OKAY!" Mina squeaked. They said bye and hung up.  
  
"OMG, I can't believe Chad asked me out!!!" Mina yelled aloud. She started bouncing on her bed, still pyched. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. :WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR?!:  
  
Then it hit her that Andrew had asked yesterday about the same thing. She had declined because of homework.  
  
:Oh well, he already had Serena as a date. Maybe I can see him there.: she thought as she went through her clothes on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. sorry so short. I just wanted to include Mina in here and make her funnier since in the last chapter she was mean! 


End file.
